Vacuum cleaners generally include a suction unit, a cleaning tool for engaging a surface for cleaning, and a vacuum cleaner hose or tube assembly for directing the cleaning tool and providing suction to the cleaning tool. The cleaning tool is connected to a distal end of the vacuum cleaner hose or tube assembly, and a user may direct the vacuum cleaner hose or tube assembly to the surface to be cleaned such that the cleaning tool engages and cleans the surface.
Some vacuum cleaner accessories, such as cleaning tools, hoses, tubes, and conduits, include attachment mechanisms that permit selective attachment of different accessories to the same hose or tube assembly, for example, to accommodate different cleaning tasks. For certain applications, known attachment mechanisms provide a less than optimal seal between the accessory and the hose or tube assembly.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.